


Покой

by Mitlaure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sfb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Кэл Кэстис прилетает на Илум, прежде чем отправиться за голокроном.
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Покой

Кэл высадился на Илуме. Он уже был здесь раньше — в последний раз тогда, когда кайбер-кристалл в его мече раскололся. Пробираться по ледяным пещерам без светового меча было неуютно. Прятаться от штурмовиков, рыщущих тут и там, нырять в воду, надеясь не замерзнуть насмерть. Тогда с ним была только Сила, и она же его вела к кристаллу, который его выбрал.  
Сейчас же в его руках был двухклинковый меч — стабильный, улучшенный.  
И с ним был BD-1, и с таким помощником Кэлу ничего не было страшно.

— Заканчивай дела и возвращайся на корабль. Постарайся не задерживаться и не привлекать к себе внимания. — Голос Цере в коммуникаторе звучал обеспокоенно.

— Хорошо. — Кэлу было самую малость весело. Он был уверен в собственных силах, знал, что с ним ничего не случится, а теперь можно будет не убегать от отрядов штурмовиков, а расправляться с ними. Проредить имперские войска всегда полезно.

Его снова вела Сила, как и в прошлый раз. Только теперь он искал отголоски прошлого — отпечатки в Силе о том, что случилось здесь когда-то.  
А если по пути удастся что-то взорвать или обокрасть незадачливых солдат, то время, проведенное здесь, точно будет потрачено не зря.

Он был воодушевлен, не чувствуя большой опасности. Ему не было страшно сорваться со скалы или упасть в озеро — выживет, выплывает. Так или иначе, он точно справится с любой неприятностью.

А там, на корабле, его будут ждать те, кто уже стал семьей. Даже эта колдунья с Датомира вызывала у Кэла теплые чувства, несмотря на то, что еще недавно она призывала своих мертвых сестер и желала его убить.

«Небольшое недопонимание», — в шутку назвал он то, что случилось с ним во время последнего посещения негостеприимной планеты. Не то что бы он хотел когда-нибудь снова прилететь туда. К счастью, необходимости возникнуть не должно было — они уже получили то, что хотели.

Прежде, чем отправиться в крепость Инквизиторов, он действительно хотел побывать здесь, на Илуме. В месте с многовековой историей. В месте, связанном с Силой. И, в отличии от Зеффо и других храмов, этот храм джедаев был связан и с его собственной историей.

— Да прибудет с нами Сила. — Кэл погрузился в глубокую медитацию в центре одного из храмовых залов. Нет эмоций — только покой. Ничего не существовало, кроме него самого и живой Силы вокруг, клубящейся и пронизывающей буквально каждую клеточку его тела.


End file.
